The typical high school story:High school sweethearts
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: "Relax," The boy said,looking into her eyes. A beautiful shade of green. "I won't bite." Percabeth. Percy\Annabeth. Mortal AU.


Alright,Alright. Y'all have every reason to stay mad at me till the end of the century,but I'd be dead by then. So...Peace? * _Gives a Snicker Bar to all my faithful lovely readers who are mad at me*_

 _Jessica:And cue life story! We're all busy readers Tasha,get on with it. We don't have all day._

C'mon! I had exams,man. And best friend just grew mad at me...and we haven't been talking a lot lately,and there is a lot of ignoring too. So my mood kind of went down in the dumps I guess.

Anyway,my go at fiance-fiancee Percabeth fic! Also,this is an AU where Percabeth are high-school sweethearts-

 _Jessica:Cue wailing fangirls and awwings!_

STFU Jess and let the authoress speak.

 _Jessica:*nowhere in sight*_

-And Percy was in a band when he left high school. Annabeth was a random fangirl/nerd girl and was taunted by populars for her nerdiness-

 _Jessica:LIFE REFERENCE! LIFE REFERENCE! OH MY GOD TASHA NOWWAY-_

UHHHH ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"'Sup Chase?"

"Go away Mia." Annabeth tried her best to seem like she was immersed in her book,her eyes glued to a single word,both hands gripping the book tightly,praying the girl and her wannabes would move away soon.

"Oh dear Annabeth. You know what should really go away now?"Asked Mia sweetly. Annabeth looked at her with a sour expression. "Your hairstyle. It just looks like the cheese from an year old pizza is rotting in there."

"Well,it could be much worse. Atleast my hair is better than yours."Said Annabeth,the perfect,crisp sound of a book being forcefully shut giving an edgy and sassy tone to her sentence.

Mia's confidence crumbled for a moment."Oh yeah?"

"Yours has so many hair extensions that the fire brigade has _actually_ deemed it hazardous. Take a chill pill,girl,and do me a favour by looking at the mirror-"

Annabeth's pony tail got smushed as she was shoved backwards.

* * *

"OMG; you're like,actually _here_?!" Gasped Drew in an obviously fake manner,"I can't believe you have the nerve to show yourself in front of _him_. In the front row!"

Annabeth snorted.

"Like,we wouldn't want them to puke when they're singing,would we?"

"Exactly why you're supposed to take your ugly face and uglier attitude..."Annabeth pretended to look into the swarming crowd and pointed to a corner."...Over there."

"Why you little piece of shi-"

"WELCOME TO CHAMBERLAIN'S 56TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATIONS! YEAH,BRING UP THAT CROWD BABY!"

The host,Robby Winters,winked to the girls in the front row. Most girls giggled and waved at him dreamily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Robby was a blonde and brown eyed boy who was always swarmed by girls. He was the jock in the school who was a total asshole.

* * *

The stadium was closing. Lights flickered off,and soon Annabeth was left standing in the dark.

"NO,NO,NO! GUY!" Annabeth yelled. "I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE-"

The echo of the door slamming stopped her rambling.

"Oh great." Said Annabeth out loud. "Aren't they supposed to be looking around,checking for students who didn't leave yet?"

After 15 minutes of grovelling around in the dark,Annabeth found her bike keys.

Walking in-between the thin space of the columns of seats,her legs brushing against the edges of the seats,she sighed loudly.

She started humming on of the songs of the forementioned band softly,and jumped when a figure started to hum along with her. Immediately she squinted and stammered,

"Wh-Who's there?"

The figure walked closer. The outline looked masculine,she noted. Spiked up hair caught her eye.

Her breath hitched as the figure's facial features came into view. She immediately felt so self conscious,and rather drab in her jeans and orange top.

"Hey." His voice was smooth,and it gave a mischievous edge. "Whatcha doing here?"

Annabeth's mouth felt dry. She had the urge to scream or maybe faint.

"I..I-I...Uh..."

The boy laughed. Strangely,blood ran up to Annabeth's face and along with it came heat,like she just opened a warm oven. Her heart felt like it was playing ping pong inside her body.

He nonchalantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax," He said,looking into her eyes. A beautiful, _beautiful_ shade of sea green."I'm not going to eat you."

Annabeth's stunned features slowly melted into a small,managed smile,and she finally moved her paralyzed facial muscles.

"I-Uh...I'm Annabeth." She said. The male took away his hand from her shoulder,and the lack of warmth made her feel like she had lost something.

"Percy," The boy held out his hand. Their faces carried smiles when they looked at one another,and thus when they were heading home,they safely carried each other's hearts.

* * *

It was their final day in college. They were going to move out. They had celebrations and once again it was Percy's band performance. Annabeth grinned at Percy and gave him a thumbs up, _all the best!_

Percy mirrored her grin and went back to tuning his guitar,whilst the host(Who ended up being Robby Winters once again) made announcement that the band was going onstage.

After a few songs and crowd going nuts ,Robby came onstage to take crowd murmured in disappointment.

Robby had barely opened his mouth to say something before Percy had tapped on his shoulder and asked for the mic. A confused looking Robby looked at the Mrs. Lestwood,the organizer,who looked confused as well.

The sound of Percy exhaling loudly came in through the speakers. He grinned at the audience before scratching the back of his head awkwardly;nervously.

The crowd waited with anticipation at what Percy had to say,was it natural for a singer to feel _this_ nervous? A singer for nearly 8 years?

"I'm a big Panic! At The Disco fan..." The crowd gasped and a few fainted. "...I would like to give a treat to you P!ATD fans."

On cue,two gjrls ran behind Percy,and started singing,

 _"Clawing at the back door,_

 _Didn't leave a mark._

 _No one knows its you, Mrs Jackson._

 _Found another victim but no one's gonna find Mrs Jackson,Jackson,Jackson.."_

Annabeth blushed visibly as Percy's band members,Jason Grace,Frank Zhang,Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo started the chorus.

* * *

Annabeth's heart had stopped the moment the song had ended. Only one sentence still echoed in her ears,

 _"So Annabeth," He said to the mic panting hard from singing,"...Will you be my ?"_

Her friends were looking at her with wide eyes,mouths agape,and where the campus has been roaring a few minutes ago,there was absolute silence.

Cheering resumed once again as she nodded,tears streaming down her face as she cupped her mouth,a wide smile on. Percy jumped down the stage and slowly walked towards her,the crowd parting for him.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Alright,first time in typing Percabeth! Aww they're so cute!

 _TASHA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

What? Where?

 _You're becoming a PERCABETH SHIPPER!_

No I'm not. SOLANGELO FOREVAAAAA

 _But still...when I imagined all of this happening,it was kind of cute. Especially keeping Mrs Jackson running in the background on YouTube while reading this. LMAO_

I swear I'll update other stories if I get enough reviews for this once. 1 review=100 words in the chapter I'm updating. Each one review and it keeps increasing by hundred!

(::) (::) Cookies!


End file.
